No Alternative
by Vickie1996
Summary: Hermione didn't believe that her and Ron would work and foolishly gave her heart to another. But now she can't escape. She's in too deep and she can't get out. AU


**Disclaimer - I do not, nor will I ever, own Rowling's universe. Unfortunately **:(

* * *

Hermione sat on her couch, her hand cradled over her swollen stomach protectively. She knew to some extents that her relationship wasn't healthy, but who else would accept her? She was different than the headstrong and independant woman she once was. She was broken and ugly. She had become dependant on him, his friendship and his words. She knew she was slowly becoming insane, crawling closer to the maddness that beckoned to her. But she couldn't leave him. Surely he was as dependant on her as she on him? Plus, she loved him, no matter how much it hurt.

She heard the front door open, the key turning in the lock. Her heart beats faster, her fingers drumming out the beat on her bare legs. She often did this when she panicked. Taking a deep breath, she prepared myself for his arrival. As he walked through the door, his bag threw to the ground with a sneer, he turned to look at her. She felt small. Miniscule in fact, compared to this god among men.

His blonde hair gleamed like an angel and his face had a quality of etheral beauty to it. She still was dazed by this beauty as he studied her. His lips curled into a snarl. He tugged at one of her curls in contempt. He had always told her to wear her hair up because it looked far less wild, more perfect, up. She knew he only said these things so she could take pride in her appearence and look good. If it wasn't for him, she would probably look like a slob.

Quickly, she hurried to tie her hair into a braid. She did this with practiced ease but still hurried. As she looked at him, searching for his praise, she hoped that she would be greeted by on of his rare smiles, the ones that showed pride and a hint of smuggness at winning this prize. Although, he constantly reminded her that she wasn't much of a prize now. Those nights she was reminded were the worst. He refused to touch her and tears would soak the pillow beneath her.

As she stared into his eyes, her hopeful smile fell. His eyes, silver like mercury, glared at her. "I thought pregnancy was meant to make woman look pretty. You just look fat." He turned then, leaving behind a trail of woman's perfume. A woman from the office, she recalled. Her heart broke all over again, but she was determined to win him back. She would keep fiixng her heart until she could help fix his own. She vowed to herself to choose her diet carefully. She was sure the baby wouldn't suffer to much.

_Lips, soft as a shadow._

_Devouring my very soul._

_I didn't care. I couldn't care._

_I'd gave him my heart._

_Eyes, silver as a spirit._

_Observing my imperfections._

_I could change. I did change._

_I'd gave him my heart._

_Fingers, sprightly as a fairy._

_Surrounding my body._

_I wouldn't move. I couldn't move._

_I'd gave him my heart.  
_

She left St Mungo's in a trance. Her baby, her unborn child didn't survive long enough to be brought into this world. She had no tears to cry as the guilt made her numb. She knew it was her fault, even if he did suggest it. He'd had a long day at work, there was no need to take him seriously. It was all her fault.

She ran back to their appartment and sat on the bed. He didn't even mention the lack of child in her stomach, he just pushed her down onto her back and carried on as if nothing was different. Even the same suggestion for improvement in the morning.

"At least you've lost that weight, although you lost the kid aswell. I always knew you were hopeless. Have you done something to your hair? I thought not. You should, it's not fit for some hobo, let alone my wife." He again sneered at her and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Yes Draco." Quietly, she made an appointment at the local hair dressers. Maybe she's get her smile today. If not, she'd keep trying. Afterall, there was no other alternative for her.

* * *

Do not ask me where this idea came from. i wrote a poem ages ago and never thought about using it for anything but a competition. After reading through my old work, I just had to write this.

Read and Review please :)

Victoria xxx


End file.
